Punishment
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: He was a clever but cunning man. He would find a way to turn the tables and make Mukuro regret it. All that matter is how fast he could make plans and how far his plan would make him step over the illusionist's plans. 10069.


**Title: Punishment**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Pairings: 10069, onesided 100Gen?**

**Summary: ****He was a clever but cunning man. He would find a way to turn the tables and make Mukuro regret it. All that matter is how fast he could make plans and how far his plan would make him step over the illusionist's plans. 10069.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**Forewords: Because I saw this fanart of Byakuran in pink tutus, and I really had to update the 'Mondi diVersi, Differenti Ama' series, I can't help but to write this crack. Dedicated to the lovely Lady Dana Aurion (go make the Xantutu, like, NOW –flying kick'd-). Enjoy =D**

**Warnings: contain sexual themes, groping, OOC-ness, and etc**

**

* * *

**

Mukuro's smile widened visibly at the sight before him. His smile could par those evil twins, Bel and Rasiel, or maybe beat them in a contest called "The Widest, Brightest, and Creepiest Smiling Contest." He shifted a bit on his seat, trying to find a comfortable position as he continued to gaze at the ridiculous view in front of him.

"Mukuro-kun…can I change now?"

"No. Not unless I'm tired of it…kufufu."

Byakuran pouted, but stayed still. Currently, he stood before the illusionist, who was sitting on his couch like a king sitting on his throne. He looked down at his new attire. They were clothes that Mukuro gave to him as a punishment for their gamble. It consisted of a pink frilly dress, a pair of tutus, and a pair of pink silky gloves.

Yes, he told him to cross-dress.

Humiliating!

Yet Mukuro seemed to enjoy each seconds passed, staring at the ridiculous attire his archenemy wore right now. He enjoyed the uncomfortable and disturbed look on the white haired man's face, expression that he rarely shown to public. It was a nice change, because usually he was the victim, the one who had his pride torn to pieces and felt so degraded. He was grateful that he cheated a bit in their previous gamble.

Byakuran, on the other side, was thinking for a way to escape from this embarrassing moment. He was a genius. Okay, that is wrong, so he rephrased that. He was a clever but cunning man. He would find a way to turn the tables and make Mukuro regret it. All that matter is how fast he could make plans and how far his plan would make him step over the illusionist's plans.

After a few minutes in silence, where Byakuran busied himself with shifting weight from his right leg to his left leg, and Mukuro still smiling smugly at the other man's current appearance, the white haired one of the two decided to start his move. He pretended as if he was tired, then he inched closer to the bluenette, earning a questioning look.

"Mukuro-kun," he began, "I'm tired standing. Can I sit on your lap?"

Even though he asked, he did not expect an answer. Therefore, with one swift move, he had seated himself atop the Mist's thighs. Mukuro frowned; cheeks flushed slightly but quickly disappeared when his mismatched eyes glared at the grinning man. Byakuran chuckled and leaned against the younger's chest. He knew that Mukuro felt uncomfortable, but that is the point of doing this.

"Nee, Mukuro-kun…do you really enjoy seeing me like this?" the spiky haired one asked, mouth so close with the crook of his victim's neck, letting his warm breath fanned over the pale skin.

"Of course," Mukuro managed to say, smiling viciously while he hid the fact that he was slightly aroused perfectly. "You're like a ballerina ready to perform on a stage."

"Fufu~ then perhaps you should add 'ballet' to my punishment when you manage to win another gamble, Mukuro-kun."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

"Then why don't we start another gamble right away?"

"What?"

"The theme is endurance," Byakuran whispered seductively. "We'll seduce each other in whatever way we want, and whoever getting hard first, he loses. The winner, as usual, can give any kind of punishments to the loser. How's that sound?"

At first, he thought that Mukuro would reject the offer, seeing that he had been aroused for a while now. Nevertheless, when he saw the navy haired person nodded confidently, accepting the rules, he grinned smugly as he expected an easy win for this game.

"Well," the white haired man sighed, smelling the other man's fragrance, intentionally grazing his nose and lips on Mukuro's exposed neck. "You're always amusing me, Mukuro-kun. You dare to take the challenge despite knowing your current condition. You're at disadvantage here."

"Kufufu…you think so?"

Byakuran let out a sharp gasp when he felt those gloved fingers touched his calf, then traveled up to his thighs and finally snuck within his frilly skirt. Mukuro grinned. He had no intention to lose, and neither had Byakuran. The white haired male began his move by tracing the illusionist's neck, then down to his clothed chests, and stopped at his navel for a moment before swiftly rubbing his confined member, earning a strangled moan from Mukuro.

"Humph. Just half-hard, eh?"

"You cunning fox…"

"Fufu~ I did say to seduce each other in whatever way we want, right?"

Mukuro was about to make another curt response, when he found something wet and hot locked his lips. Byakuran's lips. He was so surprised that he did not realize that he had stop caressing the older man's soft thighs. Byakuran knew this, and he deepened his kiss while his hand continued stroking the other's through his pants. He withdrew from the kiss to stare at his opponent's flushed face.

"Getting hard, Mukuro-kun?"

The younger one of the two hissed, secretly admitting Byakuran's words. Yet, he had not given up his will to claim another victory from this one greedy man. Therefore, he too grasped Byakuran's member and began stroking him carefully. Byakuran did not moan loudly or something like that, but his smile twitching and Mukuro knew the man was getting hard as well.

"Fufu~ that's right, Mukuro-kun. Put some resistance to it…and let me enjoy your humiliated expression once again."

"Kufufu…as if..."

They continued to stroke each other, all the while shifting or doing something to add more pleasure and trying to seduce one another further. Minutes passed, and they started to pant, though they tried their best to stop their member to become erect. Their hands moved, desperately trying to make the length they held turned hard as fast as possible.

"Mmh…it seemed that…it's a tie…" Mukuro breathed.

"I should…change the rules," Byakuran grinned, "Whoever comes first, lose."

"Y-you cheater…hn!"

"Fufu~ you're great, Mukuro-kun, but…you're going to lose…"

"Uh…B-Byaku…ran…"

Byakuran was about to stroke Mukuro one more time, sending him to climax, when someone burst into the room, didn't even bother to knock the door to announce his arrival.

"Byakuran-sama! I'm sorry to intrude in but we have a—uh…?"

It was Genkishi, the Phantom Knight. His eyes widened at the sight of his beloved boss sat on Vongola Half Mist Guardian, both having an exhausted and irritated look on their face. The Fake Mist Funeral Wreath gulped when he noticed that he had entered the scene in the wrong time. Byakuran snarled, gaining the young illusionist's attention and caused him to shudder when he shot an evil glare at him.

"It seems that I have to remind you about manner, Gen-chan…"

"I-I'm sorry, Byakuran-sama!"

"Too late now, Gen-chan…"

Mukuro watched the white haired don chasing after his subordinate, apparently forgetting the fact that he was still wearing the pink dress and tutus. Aside from that, he was glad that the gamble stopped before he officially lose. He had enough receiving punishments from Byakuran, and he definitely hates it if the man decided to make him doing something ridiculous as revenge. For now, he should relax a bit and thinking for a way to win the next gamble…oh yes he had not given up his will, yet.

**

* * *

**

**Review or Byakuran will curse you, like what he did to the Varia! -evil snicker-  
**


End file.
